The Quassinoid family of natural products includes compounds active against cancer. We propose a total synthesis of the skeleton by coupling two identical molecules of half the size. The starting material for coupling is easily made, and plans are evolved for converting the direct product of coupling/cyclization into several quassinoids. This route affords great simplicity and economy, hence a chance to provide totally synthetic quassinoids in adequate quantity for testing.